Kaijudo Chronicles
by Shuriken16
Summary: A Series of One-Shot stories based on my friends and I on Trade Cards Online, Putting us in different situations showing how certain Cards and decks represent the Kaijudo in us


[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Hey Readers, it's me, Shuriken16. I've decided to Do a little project with e cooperation of my friends on Facebook. Basically I've planned a project, demonstrating the skills of some of 's Best Duelist of the current generation on the site. We've made a Facebook Group (Labeled Duel Masters) where we have over 100 members and still growing. I figured that since some of them are fans of my fanfictions and Card Reviews (all on TCO under the author: Shuriken6) that I'd get them involved in this. SO this chapter is showing my personal tribute to Duel Masters. Each one will feature the Deck that my friends say that "Represents them as Duelist" and at the beginning of each chapter, I'll quote them as to Why it represents them. So starting off is My Tribute.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Shuriken6, the Sky Fire General<p>

_This Deck represents Myself as a Duelist, because despite being a Nature Duelist (Green's my fav. color) I absolutely love the combination of Fire and Light together. And that combination is represented greatly by Bolpheus, one of my all-time Favorite Duel Masters Creatures in terms of Artwork.- shuriken6_

* * *

><p>"Oh man this is driving me insane!" A young teen grunted as he stared at his computer screen. He was a dark skinned young man with glasses, wearing a white button-down shirt and black khakis. He took a deep breath and looked at the calendar.<p>

"I assume the deadline's approaching soon Nolan?" The man's deck case suddenly spoke.

"Sooner than I hoped; This Bolpheus review is hard."

"I think it's ironic that you can't write a review for your Ace card."

"Very funny Ryuki…" Nolan pushed a button on his deck case and the creature emerged from the case. A floating warrior encased in Golden Dragon-motif Armor materialized. Its Dragon-shaped gauntlets had blades extended out of them, as its four wings extended; the top two being a flaming reddish-orange color, while it's lower wings being angelic and white.

Twin scales hung from his gauntlets as well.

Ryuki flew over to the computer screen. "I still don't understand why it's so hard to write a review on me."

"Well if I don't have something in the next two days, then I can kiss my job at "Kaijudo Corner Magazines" goodbye… CRAP! Why do I procrastinate the way I do?"

"But you know, when you procrastinate, that's when your written work really comes to life." Ryuki mentioned. "So let's see what you can crank out?"

Nolan sighed. "Actually, I'm in the mood for dueling. You think that'll get me into the spirit of getting this review done?"

"Hopefully… Maybe it'll give you some ideas for the review. Is that new deck of yours done yet?"

Nolan takes his Kaijudo ID and swipes it through his case as he skims through the various Fire and Light cards.

"Everything seems to be in order."

Ryuki nodded. "Then let's do some research then."

Nolan nodded and strapped his deck on his arm as he closed his laptop and grabbed his messenger bag, leaving his house a minute later.

* * *

><p>Twenty-Two year old Nolan Johnson grew up playing Duel Masters as a Kid. And when the game revived in 2011, he took the advantage and got back into it. And due to his love of writing, he landed himself a Job with KCM, a magazine company that's all about Duel Masters, from new Shows, to new Sets, to deck tips and card reviews. And for this week, he's working on the Bolpheus, Shining Blaze Dragon Review. Unfortunately he procrastinated so badly that he can't think of what to write. Sure he has a basic idea, but in order to make one of his favorite cards interesting, he has to build on its combinations. And hopefully in a duel, he can discover it.<p>

* * *

><p>Nolan walked into the neighborhood Card Shop as he looked around to find an open K-Terminal. Spotting one, he walked over and slid his ID into the machine, activating it.<p>

A young teen noticed that Nolan activated it, and walked over. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans, with a chain hooked onto it. His jet black hair was gelled slightly, making it stick up slightly.

"Kettou Da!" The teen said as he slid his blue and white glove on.

Nolan looked over and noticed the kid challenging him. "Yoshi, I accept."

Nolan slid his red and white glove on as they shuffled their decks and drew.

"Do you mind if I start?" Nolan asked.

The kid smirked. "Be my guest. It's only fair that I give you a chance to 'attempt' to see how far you can get before you can beat me."

Nolan set a light card in his mana. "Interesting; what's your name?"

"Sam Vasquez." The kid replied.

"Nice to meet you Sam." Nolan replied. "It's your turn by the way."

Sam drew and set water mana. "I end."

Nolan drew and set Fire mana. "I end my turn."

Sam drew and set Light mana next. "I end my turn."

Nolan drew and set fire mana again. "I'll start off by summoning Cocco Lupia."

The red Fire Bird materialized into the K-Terminal chirping away as it floated in the Battle Zone.

Sam sighed. "Jeez; What with all of these Duelists using Dragons?"

"Be Grateful I don't use Genji Double Cross. I may love dragons, but I have a personal distaste for him." Nolan commented.

Sam drew and set water mana. "I summon Pelori Hat."

A trio of small blue Shrimp-like computer viruses materialized from the three mana crystals used to create it.

"I use its Chain ability. By looking at the top card of my deck, I can summon the creature if it costs less than the chaining creature." Sam set the card back on top of his deck. "I end."

Nolan drew and set mana. "I summon Bolshack Nexus Dragon."

Cocco Lupia played it's flute that turned into two mana crystals. The other four mixed into the group as it created a spiral of flames. Wings shot out, revealing a Red dragon with silver armor, with various yellow spiral designs covering it.

"When Bolshack Nexus Dragon is summoned, I search my deck for a Creature with "Lupia" in its name and I send it into the Battle Zone."

Nolan took his deck and ran through it, taking his desired card. "I'm going to summon Peace Lupia."

Bolshack NEX roars and slashes the air, with a blonde-colored Fire Bird emerging from his strike; the new Fire Bird carried along a Shield about her size.

"I end my turn."

Sam draws and sets mana, smirking. "I summon Aqua Jack."

A Blue version of Jack Skellington materialized. The blue skeleton snapped his fingers.

"I use Jack's chain ability." Sam draws the card and flips it. "I now summon Aqua Jester due to the Chain ability."

A stripped blue Clown-like creature with a white mask materialized next to Aqua Jack.

"Now, Jester's chain triggers…" Sam draws and flips over another Pelori Hat."

And just like that, another group of them materialized. Sam repeated the process, but as before, didn't get anything. "I end my turn."

Nolan drew and set mana. "I cast the spell: Logic Spark. Similar to Dimension Gate, I search for a Spell and add it to my hand." Nolan searched his deck again, and pulled out a Fire Spell with a cost of 13 on it, known as Invincible Cataclysm.

"That's an odd choice."

"Well not so much; I have a way to use it easily." Nolan reassured. "It's your turn."

Sam drew his next card and set mana. "I Cast: Hogan Blaster."

The area in the K-Terminal begins to erupt geysers suddenly as Sam takes his deck and shuffles it.

"Once I finish shuffling my deck, I reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a creature, I can summon it; if it's a spell it's cast. And the lucky card is…

The area stopped shaking as a Giant rose from a geyser. It was dark blue with Ice covering his body and chain balls attached to his wrist.

"I summon Cyber G Hogan." Sam said proudly. "And of course, I activate his 'Chain Cascade." Sam flips the top 2 cards of his deck, revealing a spell and a second Jester.

"Oh well; one will do fine. I summon Aqua Jester. Now, Aqua Jack, Aqua Jester, Break his shields!"

Jack and Jester ran across the field and struck Nolan hard the two shields shattering.

"There's no way you're gonna get out of this."

"Maybe… unless of course, I could always have a trigger like… Super Spark?" Nolan flipped the card over revealing the Spell that tapped the rest of the creatures that Sam had on the field.

"And I have another trigger: I summon Irohas, Extinguishing Elemental." Nolan set the Shining Command onto the field as the small mechanized warrior materialized.

"And if that's all you have to show, then, I'll end it here and now." Nolan said as he drew and set the invincible cataclysm in mana.

"What do you have planned to end this duel?" Sam asked.

"The Sky Fire General…" Nolan said as he tapped five mana… "Vortex Evolution: Bolpheus, Shining Blaze Dragon!"

Bolshack Nexus and Irohas both began to glow their respected colors as they flew into the air. Seconds later, Bolpheus dropped from the sky staring down at the incapacitated group of creatures.

"When Bolpheus is summoned, I can cast a Fire or Light spell from my hand without cost."

"But you already sent invincible cataclysm to mana, what else could you possibly have?"

"The cataclysm was a bluff. Here's the card that I'm about to cast: Galaxy Shot-HELL!"

Sam froze as Bolpheus gained the golden colored javelin.

"This spell kills all of your creatures with a total power of 9000 or less. So that means: Both Pelori Hats, each 2000, makes 4000. Jack adds another 1000, making 5000. And then the twin jesters, adding another 4000 in between them totaling a perfect 9000."

Bolpheus charged the group, incinerating all but Cyber G.

"To make matters worse, for each creature destroyed, one of your shields is destroyed as well. And since I killed five… that's all five shields.

Bolpheus flies into the air as he spears the shield zone from over head, shattering each shield.

"And finally, Ryuki, destroy Hogan."

Bolpheus drew his blades and after dodging Hogan's steel balls, he slashed through him, causing Hogan to explode into data.

"Cocco Lupia Todomeda!"

Nolan tapped Cocco Lupia as the digital bird flew over and attacked directly, ending the duel.

Ryuki looked up and Nolan smirked. "Now I feel ready to start that review."

* * *

><p>"So readers, I'm giving Bolpheus Shining Blaze Dragon a 910. Why am I giving my favorite Duel Masters Creature a 9/10? Simple reason: His abilities. Despite gaining both abilities from his counter parts, they sort of downgrade. It's like taking one step forward, but a half-step back. His Bolmeteus effect may cover a wider area, but at the same time it loses the support of Bolshack Yamato Dragon, rendering it weaker than the full potential the two can do with it. Ulpheus, while upgrading to the point where the spell doesn't have to be a shield trigger, nor do you need an Shining command or Dragon in the grave, The civilization count drops by 3, leaving only fire, light and multicolored spells to work with."

"That's all I'm worth, a 9?" Ryuki read.

"Hey, at least I got it done." Nolan folded his hands on the back of his head. And let's face it; compared to Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Ulpheus Dragonic Elemental, you seemed to downgrade their abilities, which if you hadn't, you might've been a god-like creature.

Ryuki scoffed. "Or be listed on the Banlist."

Nolan chuckled. "Well the important thing is that the review's done, I kicked Major Kaijudo Butt and…

"And…?"Ryuki looked at him.

"I don't know; I'm too tired to think of anything to say. Good night." Nolan turned off his laptop and jumped into his bed. Ryuki nodded. "Good Night Partner…"

[END]


End file.
